1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral multi-function device that includes a reception mechanism for receiving data through a communication line, a transmission-reception mechanism for transmitting and receiving data to and from an information processing unit, and a memory for storing data received by the reception mechanism and printer data received by the transmission-reception mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, performing facsimile communication by using a personal computer, for example by connecting a facsimile device, which includes a facsimile modem, to an information processing unit such as a personal computer, has become popular.
Generally, a facsimile device ("FAX") has a FAX data storing memory and a separate printer data storing memory. The FAX data storing memory and printer data storing memory store FAX data and printer data, respectively, which is fed from the personal computer connected to the facsimile device.
However, separately providing a FAX data storing memory and a printer data storing memory increases memory capacity and thus increases costs.
In order to reduce costs, the storage area of memory in the facsimile device can be used for both FAX data and printer data, which minimizes the required memory capacity.
However, the problem arises that the printer data storing memory can ensure only a certain, relatively small capacity. Therefore the processing speed in recording printer data onto a recording paper is limited.